


[art] a lesson in control

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Art, Blindfolds, Clothed Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or patience, perhaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] a lesson in control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



> Not shown: Illya's hands tied behind his back, in such a sloppy knot that it would be an insult if he didn't know these two so well.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/_afterism/7270272/52134/52134_original.png)


End file.
